The Mystery at Camp Everwood
by SupremeKai4
Summary: The Rugrats/AGU Gang returns to Camp Everwood as high school supervisors and counselors for the junior high campers! But, when a gruesome detail is seen behind a cabin, will this "fun summer trip" be what it appears to be? The gang will study the mystery, as more and more people go missing! Will they make it out alive? Rated T-plus for strong language and detailed scenes.
1. Tommy Pickles I: Preparing for the Trip

Summer was finally here. I had just finished my junior year and I was ready for my last real summer. What was great was that the first two weeks of it would be spent at my gang and I's favorite place: Camp Everwood! We would be in charge as supervisors and counselors, it was going to be great.

Everyone gets to go: the twins, my little brother Dil, my cousin Angelica, my neighbor Suzie, my best friend Chuckie, and my girlfriend Kimi. No parents, in charge. Two weeks at the lake with my best friends!

It was the day before leaving, and everyone was finishing their packing. I was alone in my room, putting the last of my things in my bag, when I felt a hug around my waist from behind. I turned around, and saw my girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Hey, beautiful!" I greeted as I kissed her. "Ready for tomorrow, babe?" She asked. "It's gonna be sooo fun. I'm also very glad that school is finally over. Hard to believe that this is our last real summer, though..." "Well, that's ok. Because that only means we're just one step closer to going to college together and officially beginning our life together." After she said that, she grabbed me around the neck and kissed me. She pushed me onto my bed and we started making out.

We made out for about five minutes before my mom walked in. "Well, I guess your finished packing..." She said. Kimi jumped off of me. "Hello, Mrs. Pickles!" she said. "Good afternoon, sweetheart." My mom said, giving a hug. "Mom...what are you doing in here?" I asked. "I was gonna help you finish your packing, if you don't mind."

"I better get going." Kimi said, kissing me on the cheek. Without my mom seeing it, I gently patted hand squeezed her ass. She winked at me as she walked out.

About 2 hours later, the whole gang met at my house in the treehouse.

"I can't believe this it's out last real summer... " Lil said, sitting in my brother's lap. Dil was kind of sad that he only had one more year with Lil, but he knew that they would be alright. "I can't believe that I only have a month before I start worrying about college..." Angelica said, with Chuckie's arm around her. Nothing for Chuckie to worry about, she was staying at home and going to the local community college.

Phil jumped in. "We're gonna have fun, though. Just think about it. We are going to be in charge of a bunch off middle schoolers... It's fun to just think about it! Remember how scared WE would get when the high school counselors told US scary stories? Now, that we know ow scared they are capable of getting by going through it, we will scare the shit out of those little bastards!"

We all laughed about it. Chuckie jumped in, too. "I already have a few good stories in mind..." "We could tell them about Bean!" Dil said. "Hell no! We promised to never speak about Bean again..." Angelica said. "Come one, Angelica! Bean never hurt anybody!" Dil said. "That's enough, babe...I don't like Bean, either..." Lil said to Dil. We all simply just threw the subject out of the window and continued to discuss the fun we would have.

We all sat and talked for about an hour. "Well, it's getting late, and we have to get up early in the morning. I'm gonna go to bed." Phil said, climbing down. Dil kissed Lil goodnight, Chuckie kissed Angelica goodnight, and I kissed Kimi goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning, beautiful." I said. "Get a good sleep, baby. I love you." She said. "I love you, too."

We all then went back to our houses, got in bed, and waited for morning. It never took me longer to get to sleep in my life.


	2. Kimi Finster I: Getting The Trip Started

It took awhile, but I had finally gotten to sleep, and woken up. My friends and I were all awake, packing and preparing for take-off to Camp Everwood! We had been so much before, but never have we actually been in charge! It was going to be awesome, and a great kickoff to our last real summer.

We were all in the driveway of my boyfriend Tommy's house, putting our bags and snacks and other things into the back of my brother's big van. It was one of those old school, big vans that got popular back in the '70s. We needed a lot of room, everyone was going: Me, Tommy, the twins, my brother, Dil, Angelica, and Suzie. Also, we needed to be comfortable, on account of that it was going to be a five and a half hour ride. We had to get going at 6:30 so we could be there at 2 (because we needed to be there early and we had to account the stops we would probably make), and it was about 6:15.

"It's about damn time this trip came around, I'm ready to do something fun before I have to start all of that college shit." My best friend, Suzie, said to me as we were loading our stuff. She is so sassy, I find it hilarious. While she is very sassy, she is also the best friend anybody could ask for. Angelica had also gotten way better about her attitude, while still having some bitchy moments every now and then.

"You kids be safe on that long drive... Once you get out of town, traffic shouldn't be that bad." Tommy's mother, Didi, said to us. All of our other parent's were asleep and too tired to wake up. "Whatever, mom." Tommy said in a whiny voice, trying to be funny. He is so cute.

Phil was pulling his last bag through the yard, when he stopped, and looked down at his foot. "Oh, God...DOG SHIT!" He screamed. We all began to laugh, loudly. "I'll go get you some napkins, sweetie..." Didi said. "You better get a new shoe, too, because you ain't bringing your ass in this van with this carpet I that I just got cleaned." Chuckie said. "God knows it needed to be cleaned with the shit you and Angelica probably do in it. You might need a whole new van!" Dil said. We all laughed. Angelica blushed. As I looked at this group and laughed, I realized what a great time this trip was going to be. I couldn't wait for it to officially start.

Phil ran home and got new shoes, we put the last of our bags in the van, said goodbye, and took off.

The ride consisted of us discussing how awesome the trip would be, some moments of peaceful silence, a LOT of laughs -usually at Suzie's hilarious remarks -lunch, and a quick nap, except for Chuckie who was driving.

Then, we arrived. Getting to this place is always nostalgic. It's such a beautiful place. We were shown our cabin, we put our bags inside, and sat behind the camp instructor was she gave a speech to the kids.

As she was speaking, we couldn't stop laughing, because with almost every sentence, Phil said something under his breath.

"Welcome, new campers, to Camp Everwood!"

"Howdy doody, bastards. Welcome to the camp of death."

"We are proud to have you here as our new or returning campers, and we hope to have you learn a thing or two here before you leave!"

"You'll leave here praying for death..."

"These fine young ladies and men sitting behind me will be your counselors. They are in charge. What they say, goes."

"You are my bitches."

"Example, get out of the lake, means get out of the lake!"

"Ay! Getchyo ass out da pool, nigga!"

That may have been the hardest we laughed. We what to hide it though, which was hard...

"They will be the ones that call for lunch and dinner and such for mess hall."

"Time to eat, fatass."

"They will also be the ones that wake you up!"

"Rise and shine, bitch!"

The speech she gave lasted about 10 minutes with us trying to stop our laughter in the background, as Phil kept saying hilarious things.

"...Ok, so that's pretty much it! You'll get an orientation from your counselors, and then you have the rest of the day to do pretty much whatever you won't: swim, hike, bike, play sports. Tomorrow, be up at 7 for breakfast and a hike. At the end of the day tomorrow, we will gather around the fire, and tell the old tale of the ghosts that lie deep within this camp's very grounds..." A few of the kids became a bit pale at that sentence.

We all spent the next hour showing all of the kids where everything is, and what the campground rules are.

Then, at the end of the day, we all decided to go explore the woods. I was reluctant, but I did it anyways. It was going to be fun. I was so excited that this trip had begun.


End file.
